Una historia larga
by Nami D. Monkey
Summary: Rol hecho con la ayuda de un muy buen amigo mio, Mr estoy bueno! ? No era broma xD si lo lee el ya lo entenderá...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, siento decir que mi otro fic tendrá que esperar, ya que no se me ocurre nada…

Esto está hecho con la colaboración de un gran amigo mio ^^

Espero que os guste.

Bueno, ya sabeis, One Piece no me pertenece, si me perteneciera, yo se de uno que no hubiera muerto… Propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

1º Capitulo: Yo te conozco!

Una chica caminaba por las calles un poco solitaria y metida en sus pensamientos…

Hasta que chocó con una persona, ella ya le iba reclamar, pero cuando lo vio, se enmudeció.

-Valla, lo siento mucho señorita, ¿ se encuentra bien? – Dijo el chaval y la chica lo único que hizo fue ponerse muy nerviosa, colorada y decir:

-No… No me lo puedo creer…. ERES TU! 3 .

El chico, que por la cara que puso no debió entender muy bien la situación, le miró confuso diciendo:

-Si, y soy yo…. Y usted, señorita?

Ella se inclino hacia delante haciendo una reverencia.

-Mi nombre es María, un placer…. SOY TU FAN!

El joven seguía un poco aturdido y sin más dijo:

-Yo soy Portgas D. Ace…-piensa en lo último que dijo-Mi fan? Tengo de eso?

María se empezó a reir de su comentario y le dijo:

-Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? A si me cuentas que haces por aquí ^^

-Claro, por que no? – y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

Caminando por las calles, María fue la que inició la charla:

-¿ Y qué hace un temido pirata como tú por un lugar como este?

-Si te soy sincero…. Estoy buscando a mi hermano –Le contestó Ace.

Yo también…. Es cuestión de venganza….

-Venganza?

-Si, el mato a mi familia….

-Como?

-Un día me fui… y al volver los vi muertos… si hubiera llegado antes…

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Traigo la continuación de esta historia! Espero que os guste! :3

P.D: por problemas que yo conozco, a partir de ahora la historia será narrada en presente xD

Capitulo 2: Desvelando secretos

-Tranquila, no es tu culpa…Pero me gustaría que me lo explicaras… - Dice un poco abatido

-Lo que pasa es que hubo una razón por la cual escape de casa…no la recuerdo…pero me fui… Los echaba de menos por eso decidí volver….cuando lo hice….vi sus cuerpos sin vida en el suelo….y a él…riéndose macabramente… Yo… Yo…

La pobre chica, lo único que puede hacer es llorar, impotente ante tales recuerdos.

Ace, sin saber muy bien que hacer y para que parara de llorar, la abraza protectoramente.

-Escucha….en serio, no es tu culpa…es culpa de ese desgraciado… Te ayudare a encontrarlo y le meteremos una paliza entre los 2, te parece?

Ella lo abraza fuerte y susurra: Gracias….

Y se desmaya.

Lo que deducimos es que es por cansancio. Ace la coge y se la llevo a una cabaña cercana tumbándola en la cama y esperando a que se despierte.

Al despertar, ella se levanta lentamente

-Do-donde estoy? –dice un poco desorientada

-Estás en una cabaña…no te preocupes jeje –Dice Ace mientras se rie rascándose la nuca.

-Gracias….Pero debo irme.. La venganza no se va a hacer sola, jeje – le sonrie de manera tierna y se gira, dispuesta a partir.

Jejeje de nada, aunque no pensé que te fueras a ir tan pronto - suelta una carcajada - si quieres ayuda con alguna venganza, no dudes en pedirme ayuda - le sonrie de lado colocandose bien el sombrero - fue un placer conocerte, espero que volvamos a vernos.

Ella sale por la puerta, dejandolo solo y echa a correr.

~~OTRO LUGAR LEJOS DE ALLI Y PASADO VARIOS MESES ~~

-MIERDA! Me he vuelto a perder! Maldito chaval de pelo verde...- Dice María refiriendose a Zorro- cuando lo pille... o jejejeje otra venganza sera echa... jijijiji – dice con cara siniestra y malevola.

Por otra parte ~~

Un chico, (ya sabeis de quien hablo xD ) iba caminando, mirando hacia el suelo pensando en sus cosas.

Donde demonios se habrá metido mi hermano...

Marí se da la vuelta y se escode en un callejón

Esa voz... me suena... Ace? no no puede ser...jjeje estoy loca...- lo ve - ._. -poker face- Vale…no nos asustemos… que hago?

Umm? – Oye su voz y mira hacia los lados – Que raro…juraría haber oido una voz…

Decidido! Me escapo de el! -sale del callejón y choca con el- Aww…

Ace se gira y la ve

Valla….siempre nos vamos a encontrar asi? Jeje – le ofrece una mano para levantarse- Vamos, arriba.

Jooo pues no lo se, pero si es asi, me pagas el médico – le responde de manera irónica.

Que haces por aquí?

Busco…a un pelo césped…no lo habrás visto verdad?

Pelo césped…no se… debería haberlo visto?

No se… pero el tio se pierde de una manera… jajaja

Te apetece dar una vuelta? –le mira sonriente y ella se sonroja

Cla-claro…por que no?

Empiezan a caminar por el puerto hablando de sus cosas… Hasta que a María se le ocurrió hacerlo más divertido.

-Píllame si puedes! – Le coge el sombrero y hecha a correr – Jajajaja

-EHH! Vuelve aquí con esoo! María!

Sigue corriendo llegando a la playa, y al llegar, frena de repente.

No puede ser….

CONTINUARÁ….


	3. Una cita? oo

Perdón! ^^U estaba muy ocupada….ya ni me acordaba…. Sorry!

En el capitulo anterior…

_Empiezan a caminar por el puerto hablando de sus cosas… Hasta que a María se le ocurrió hacerlo más divertido._

_-Píllame si puedes! – Le coge el sombrero y hecha a correr – Jajajaja_

_-EHH! Vuelve aquí con esoo! María!_

_Sigue corriendo llegando a la playa, y al llegar, frena de repente._

_No puede ser…._

Capitulo 3: Una cita? o.o

Ella se queda mirando un barco encallado en la costa, sorprendida

Por que…? – Dice en voz baja mientras se acerca lentamente hacia el.

Ace llega a la playa, recogiendo el sombrero de la arena, mirando al frente y susurrando: María…?

María al acercarse y estar al lado del barco, lo roza con las yemas de los dedos.

El barco explota, haciendo una gran cortina de humo, obligando a ambos a taparse la cara con el antebrazo.

Al disiparse, Ace separa el antebrazo de su cara y la mira sorprendidísimo.

María, de repente, cae al suelo desmayada.

Ace corre hacia ella y la coge pensando: valla….ha-habrá sido ella..?

Aún con ella en brazos, empieza a caminar por la playa tranquilamente.

Después de un rato, María aun dormida le dice: Mamá…has ido al gimnasio..? estás muy musculosa….

Ace se sorprende, y seguidamente se empieza a reir, haciendo que María se despierte.

-Humm…? A-ace! Lo siento! /

-Jajajajaja no pasa nada ^^ -La baja – No pasa nada :)

María, al rato, se queda mirando una tienda, embobada.

Ace, al verla, mira en su dirección, viendo a un osito de color rojo que pone "I love you".

-Lo quieres? –Le mira otra vez a ella.

-Si…me lo compras?- le mira ilusionada.

-eerrrr…. Claro…. – Entra en la tienda y al cabo de un rato sale apresurado – Vámonos.

- Y eso? Tan pronto? – Le responde.

-Si vamos – Anda dándole el peluche apresuradamente.

Ella le sigue muy dudosa, pero bastante feliz.

- Bueno... ya que no estan en el puerto... a donde vamos ahora? a una...cita? ¬w¬ - Pensando: a ver como reacciona.

- Etto... p-pues vale - le sonrie algo avergonzado - si quieres, vamos. Pero a donde?

- Piensa: como que vale? ._." - estooo al cine? – (pero que mono es!) - b-bueno...jejeje ... -/- y..y que p-peli vemos? -se sonroja y esconde una mano detras de su espalda cruzando los dedos - (que sea una romantica, que sea una romantica)

- Pues... - se pone a pensar en una que le pueda gustar a ella - Te apetece ver una romantica? - le sonrie .

( se queda con cara de WTF? ) co-como lo as sabido? osea... lees mentes o que? - sorprendida.

Jajaja - rie - no, pero me imagino que te gustarán, no? A la mayoria de las chicas les gustan - le sonrie ampliamente .

pues...si pero no lo demuestro mucho... bueno... cual vemos? es mas...cuales ai? hmmm...

Eh? Pues ahi ya... no tengo ni idea - se rasca la cabeza riendo .

(kya! / por que es tan mono?) eeee - se averguenza de sus pensamientos y se pone roja - p-pues nose... que tal...titanic?

Bueno, como quieras jeje - rie y empieza a caminar hacia el cine –

_**MOMENTO INCÓMODO Nº 1**_

valee! - va caminando hacia el cuando tropieza, y para no caer se cuelga de su brazo con fuerza haciendo presión su brazo con sus pechos - P-perdon! ./.

Ace se sonroja levemente notandola y le sonrie - e-eh... no importa…

./. - ( no me atravere a verle a la cara otra vez...) - con la mirada baja y MUY roja.

Ace se da cuenta de que va con la mirada baja y la mira - pasa algo malo?

Niega con la cabeza- que dia tan bonito no?...

Oh - mira al cielo con cara de bobo - pues si jaja - rie .

(aaii que hago? no me atrevo a mirarle a la cara... claro, si lo ago... me pondré roja otra vez...) –Gritando - Que debo hacer¿?

Aaah! - se asusta cuando ella grita pues no se lo esperaba .

eh? - se fija en el- (lo he echo) perdon... no queria asustarte... Mira! el cine! :D

- Jajaja - rie rascandose la nuca - esque estaba en mi mundo y... jaja - sigue riendo mientras llegan al cine.

ejeje ñ.ñU bueno a ver titanic! - sale fuego por detrás de ella y su mirada se vuelve de determinación.

jajaa - rie- pues a ver titanic! -entran dentro.

Después de ver Titanic - Hermoso... T.T que bonito... y ahora ya es de noche... que hacemos? - mira a Ace.

Pues... - sonrie - quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo por la playa?

- Me encantaria... -/- -pero ella decide acerlo mas emocionante, le coge el sombrero a Ace y sale corriendo - A que no me pillas? Yujuuu! :P

Eh! Vuelve aqui con eso! - grita mientras corre tras ella .

Nunca! muajajajaja - rie como una psicopata- no me atraparas con vida! -recapacita en sus palabras- Pero NO me mates! -cara de asustada.

Vale, no te mataré, pero si me lo devuelves ewe - corre a mas velocidad alcanzandola y la rodea por la cintura haciendo que pare de correr .

Nyaaa! - patalea como una niña pequeña - No es justo... Hmmm... - se enfurruña - Ace... estoy cansada... grrrr - le gruñe la tripa- ^/^U y tengo hambre... – le devuelve el sombrero- tomaa jijijiji

CONTINUARÁ . . .

Lo hice mucho más largo (o eso creo xD) espero que os haya gustado ~ comenten!


	4. Richard

En el capitulo anterior…

_Nyaaa! - patalea como una niña pequeña - No es justo... Hmmm... - se enfurruña - Ace... estoy cansada... grrrr - le gruñe la tripa- ^/^U y tengo hambre... – le devuelve el sombrero- tomaa jijijiji_

Capitulo 4: Richard

- Muchas gracias~ -/- - la baja sonriendo - quieres ir a comer algo?

- Grrrr- te dice eso algo? jaja por cierto. Donde vamos a dormir -le mira con cara de interrogacion no literalmente xD

-Jajaja - rie al escucharla - Si, eso me lo dice todo. Que tal si vamos a cenar algo? -empieza a caminar hacia un restaurante - Esta noche dormiremos en un motel, si te parece bien - sonrie rascandose la cabeza

claro...uaaa - bosteza mientras se frieta un ojo - con tal de que haya camas... hmmm me apetece una pizza... -lo mira con carita de cordero degollado

Pues vamos a la pizzeria! - la mira sonriente

Eres mi idolo! ( siempre consigo todo jajaja quien dijera que tengo un poder!) -se queda parada y su mirada se oscurece. Despues de un rato vuelve a estar normal-Sabes¿? casi que no vamos -dice deteniendolo

Eh? - se gira y la mira preocupado- por que?

-ee.. (si le digo que a veces veo el futuro...me tomaria por loca...) No tengo hambre ya? – grrrr - (mierda) Tu confia en mi vale?

Bueno, como quieras. Pero a mi puedes contarme cualquier cosa, vale? - sonrie ampliamente mirandola

-Claro ^^ (cuando me sienta preparada te lo contare...) - se ve la pizzeria explotar - O valla... menos mal que no entramos ^^

Vaya... Que cerca estuvo - se queda sorprendido al ver la explosion - Bueno, te hace otra cosa para comer? - dice riendo

(y tan feliz el tio...bueno...positivismo ante todo) nose... a ti que te apete comer? a mi ya me da igual... -.-U – se le queda mirando fijamente el pecho- . . .

Ah... Y por que ya no quieres comer? - la mira extrañado - tan solo explotó una pizzeria, no creo que le ocurra a otro lugar tambien- suelta una carcajada

Ella se da cuenta de que le esta ablando pero sigue mirandole en el mismo sitio

No es que no tenga hambre.. solo digo que que te apetece a ti, no va ser siempre lo que yo quiera. . .

Jajaja a mi no me importa - se da cuenta de que lo mira - que me miras? - dice riendo .

-oye... me llevo haciendo una pregunta un buen rato.. es de noche... y no tienes camiseta... -tiembla un poco- N-no tie-enes fr-rio? y... de cena... ahora me apetece algo ligero... una ensalada quizá...-se pone a pensar- si creo que eso estaría bien... vamos a un restaurante y alli pide lo que quieras ^^

-Jajaja - rie mirandola- que va, no tengo nada de frio. Estoy acostumbrado a ir asi jeje  
Pues entonces vamos a un restaurante

Empiezan a caminar hacia el restaurante a paso ligero.

(que suerte... y los demás ALA! a pasar frio... bueno...es lo bueno de las nueces de belcebú) – llegan- aqui estamos... que rapido no¿?

Pues si jaja - rie mientras entran dentro - waah, que sitio tan grande

-ala... -viene el camarero

- Buenas noches... mesa para 2? -se fija en Ace- lo siento señor... pero tendra que ponerse una camiseta si quiere entrar...

- No mesa para 3, no ve al osito? -a modo infantil

- Perdone usted, caballero... Pero yo no estoy molestando a nadie por ir asi e_e - lo mira

- Eso! además... si tienes algún problema con eso...quiero hablar con el encargado... -segura en sus palabras

-De acuerdo... Señorita Adele... la buscan...

- si¿? que pasa? -se da cuenta de maria- oooh la chica que me salvo el mes pasadoo... y trae compañía... -mira a Ace- pasar pasar y es GRATIS.

- María mirando a Ace- Ves? a veces basta con tener enchufe...

- Eso está bastante bien - le sonrie de lado - yo no suelo tener enchufe, pero me creo enemigos, eso si jajaja - se pone a reir

- jajaja ams contigo cada dia aprendo mas xD -se sienta- donde esta... la 3° silla... Mi peluche no se puede sentar! bueno mejor asi no se mancha... para donde queda el motel?

- Está cerca de aqui - dice mientras la mira - y no está nada mal - le sonrie

- guay... jiji aunque da pereza ir... ~~ bueno... - viene el camarero

- Que van a tomar¿? invita la casa...

- una ensalada con un vaso de agua -mira a Ace - y tu?

- Todo lo que haya en la carta - le dice mirandolo con una sonrisa burlona

- EEE? disculpe señor, pero...

- Disculpe, pero si mi amigo pide eso (aunque parezca demasiado... -.-U) se lo da y punto, ademas ai que aprovechar... ES GRATIS! *¬*

- Como desee señorita...

-Gracias... - mira a Ace cuando se va el camarero- va venga, en serio te vas a comer todo eso?

- Pues claro! Jajaja - rie - se ve que no me has visto comer nunca... -/- - dice mientras se toca la panza

- Pueees no jejeje - trae la ensalada- aqui tiene señorita - todo galán hacia maria

-muchas gracias ^^

-tu comida -todo seco hacia Ace- Buen provecho... señorita... -se va

- Al fin! COMIDAAA!

- e_e que borde... - lo mira mal cuando se va - bueno, comamos - le dice a ella sonriente - Itadakimasu~ - empieza a comer

- Oye esta muy rico... pero tienes razón... por que se comporta borde contigo?

- Será que no soy de su agrado e_e no soy un tipo estirado con traje e_e pero en fin- respira tranquilizandose para no perder los estribos y sigue comiendo a una velocidad de espanto

-te vas a atragantar...tranquilizate, nadie te va a comer la comida... jejeje ^^U bueno yo ya he terminado... Cuando acabes nos vamos ^^ pero tomate tu tiempo :) - ve entrar a un tipo con gabardina negra- O mierda... todos menos el... -se esconde debajo de la mesa y choca de frente con Ace- (Auuu! por que tendra las piernas tan fuertes? TT ^ TT ) -susurrando- Perdón...

- Hum? - traga la comida que tenia en la boca y la mira bajo la mesa - ten cuidado jaja -rie - que haces ahi abajo?

- Es que...-señala al tipo - ves a ese tipo de alli... pues me conoce y creeme que no quiero ver... -es interrumpida por el chaval

- Ooo Maria, te estado buscando por todos lados!

- (mierda mierda mierda mier...) Richard! Cuanto tiempo! -finge una sonrisa y sale de la mesa- Ace... este es Richard, Richard ,Ace -acaba de presentarlos

- Ah si? y por que no? -ve que se acerca - Ehm... hola - sonrie y le da un apretón de manos - que hay?

- se lo da y luego se limpia con un pañuelo- e si... buenas noches... Maria, hemos de volver con mis padres, recuerdas?

- (aaa mira tu porque me escape de casaa) Eee mira Richard ya te lo he dicho...tu no me gustas y no me voy a casar con tigo...

- le mira- pero fue la ultima voluntad de tu padre...

- ( al cuerno con el! ) bueno...ademas... emm... ya tengo novio?

-a si¿? y... quien es?

-amm...e si... esto...

-Lo mira mal cuando se limpia la mano y se queda escuchando la conversacion entre ambos pensado "madre mia... e_e vaya tio mas estirado y repipis jajaja" rie por dentro. Cuando escucha que él quiere casarse con ella se queda sorprendido y le dice al tio en tono burlon * no sois jovenes aun para eso? - rie y sigue escuchando la conversacion. Al oirla decir que tiene novio no pudo evitar una sonrisilla de lado

Eeee pues mira... lo que pasa...es que...- María mira a Ace pidiendo ayuda- Lo que pasa es...

Richard le agarra de la muñeca y la levanta poniendola frente a el - escucha te vas a venir conmigo si o si...

sueltame me haces daño...aghh...

maria va a agarrar su collar pero el la detiene con voz sombria - no preciosa, ya se tu truco...jejeje - maria se asusta mucho y forcejea pero el tiene mas fuerza y no es capaz de soltarse

- Eh! Déjala! - Se levanta de golpe haciendo caer la silla hacia atrás - ella no quiere ir contigo - su cuerpo se prende en llamas mirando fijamente a Richard - es mi chica, asi que más vale que la sueltes si no quieres vértelas conmigo...

-(soy su chica *¬*, ooo claro me esta ayudando!)

- asi que tu eres su novio no?...

- Si, ese soy yo, que pasa? - dice mientras se acomoda el sombrero aun mirandolo con fijeza

No nada nada... buenas noches, María... Ace... ¬¬

Vaaaale...eso fue raro... Gracias por ayudarme ^/^... Nos vamos a dormir?

e_e - sigue mirandolo hasta que se va y despues se vuelve hacia ella - que le pasa a ese tio? e_e en fin~ vamonos ya, no? jeje - le sonrie

Yo para mi que esta loco (lo esta) SIII por favor... estoy muertaaa... TT^TT Hoy ha sido un dia de lo más raro... -Caminan hacia el motel- Hemos llegado ya?- x67 cada 2 segundos

Para ya! e3e - le señala un edificio - ya llegamos - le sonrie - por fiiin!

Y yo os digo….jajajajaja CONTINUARÁ! :3


	5. Una noche

En el capitulo anterior…

_e_e - sigue mirandolo hasta que se va y despues se vuelve hacia ella - que le pasa a ese tio? e_e en fin~ vamonos ya, no? jeje - le sonrie _

_Yo para mi que esta loco (lo esta) SIII por favor... estoy muertaaa... TT^TT Hoy ha sido un dia de lo más raro... -Caminan hacia el motel- Hemos llegado ya?- x67 cada 2 segundos_

_Para ya! e3e - le señala un edificio - ya llegamos - le sonrie - por fiiin!_

Capitulo 5: Una noche

- Vaaaaale (aguafiestas xD) Bien! (sale corriendo)Wiiiii! :D – entra -ola! Hay alguien?

Ven a un recepcionista

Buenas noche, que quereis?

Buenas, queriamos una habitacion para pasar la noche

Muy bien -le da a Ace una llave -estaes la llave de vuestra habitacion, vale?

okey~ muchas gracias~ -le sonrie

- Arigato! jeje -van subiendo las escaleras-de momento la unica persona que es simpatica contigo xD pobre tuuu ~~ - llegan- abrela, abrela

- Bueno, tu tambien lo eres -le sonrie mientras abre la puerta y entra en la habitacion

- como? me estas llamando pobre? ¬¬ - cara asesina-ve que solo hay una cama y un sillón-Yujuuu una cama! Al sofa! :D

- e3e que mala eres conmigo, me referia a que tu tambien eres simpatica -dice mientras se sienta en la cama sin hacerle caso a lo del sofá

- Ya! xD te estaba tomando el pelo ;P –ve a Ace sentarse en la cama- Eh! que parte no has entendido de "al sofá"? Hmm...

- Que sofa? =3= yo no se lo que es eso - se tumba en la cama cruzando los brazos por detras de ala cabeza

- si si ya ya... ¬¬ pues yo no pienso dormir en el sofa... -pone carita angelical- no querreras que me haga daño no?

- No, que los sofás son malignos e_e hacen daño en la espalda de la gente - pone cara de dolor

- por eso te vas tu al sofa! -le mira- claro, tu eres el chico, el que tiene que ser caballeroso

- Y lo soy, pero necesito descansar =/= - bosteza -  
De todas formas, cabemos los dos en la cama, no te apures - le sonrie

- QUE? pretendes que durmamos en la misma cama? yo nunca he dormido con un chico y no creo que empiece ahora... me voi a la terraza a tomar el aire! -se va

- Se incorpora en la cama viendo como se va - vaya, como se ha puesto... - se rasca la nuca - no pretendia que se enfadase...

- desde el valcon - NO ESTOY ENFADADA¡! -se gira mirando el paisaje- ai... ya ire a ora no tengo ganas eso es todo...han pasado muchas cosas hoy... -se pone triste- (ha vuelto a por mi... y se ha llevado mi colgante... asi no puedo pelear... y era el regalo de mama antes de morir... ) mama... -le cae una lagrima- perdoname...

- Se levanta de la cama y camina hasta donde está ella. La rodea con los brazos abrazandola por detras - No te preocupes, te ayudaré a recuperarlo si es tan importante para ti

- Gracias...-susurra y se seca las lagrimas- Gracias por ayudarme... anda... vamos a dormir...

- Seguro que estas ya mejor? - la mira preocupado

- si... es que a veces me dan como bajones... ^^ no te preocupes -se separa de el y va al baño a cambiarse

- Lo comprendo - le sonrie y vuelve a la cama esperando que salga del baño

- sale del baño a lo zombi- ... cama... -se tumba boca abajo y se duerme al instante- zZZZ

- jajaja - rie al verla y se tumba en la cama poniendose el sombrero sobre la cara y durmiendose tambien

POR LA MAÑANA ~

María es la primera en despertar

-... Achú! –estornuda- aaa...q-que frio... y que dolor de cabeza... -se arrima a Ace y lo abraza- valla...Achu¡! ...-esta palida- mmm...

- humm... - entreabre un poco los ojos al oirla estornudar y le echa la manta por encima

-gracias... disculpame -se levanta tambaleante asta el baño- ... -vuelve mucho mas palida y se vuelve a tapar- quien apago la calefaccion¿? ... achu!

- Hum... Te noto muy palida - dice mirandola y tapandola con otra manta mas - estas bien?

- no...me siento debil... a lo mejor... desay... -se levanta y corre al baño otra vez, despues vuelve- sabes? olvidalo...

- La mira preocupado - que será que lo que ocurre...? - hace que suba su temperatura corporal y la abraza para intentar darle algo de calor

- gracias...mmmm calorcito... -cierra los ojos- si estoy enferma...deberias... separarte...no...te valla... a contagiar... -/-

- Soy fuerte, no suelo pillar enfermedades - le sonrie - te encuentras mejor asi?

- siii... -va recuperando algo de fuerza pero sigue palida- me voi a vestir y nos vamos ok¿?

- como quieras - sonrie mirandola - si te ves mejor, si no, nos podemos quedar un poco mas

-Se viste y sale del baño- No importa...-sonrie debil- vamos¡! -sale de la habitación- Ahhhh! L-lo siento! -vuelve a entrar- TT^TT por que a mi...

- Que te pasó? - se levanta de la cama preocupado

- TT^TT justamente sali...cuando pasaba un chaval en toalla... vamonos a dar una vuelta a tomar aire anda... TT^TT

- seguro que quieres que nos vayamos? Pues entonces ven aqui - le sonrie

- ahi? vale... -va a donde le indica

- Ahora te voy a coger en brazos y vamos a salir de aqui por la ventana, te parece bien?- la mira sonriendo ampliamente

- eeeee...espera...por que?- se cruza de brazos y le mira fijamente- no tienes dinero?

- sonrie picaro - tal vez no tenga demasiado...

- tranquilo, tengo yo...- recapacita- aunque prefiero la version economica ^^ a por porqui! digo Richard xD

- Vess? Es mejor la economica - la coge en brazos y se acerca a la ventana - no te asustes eh? jejeje - rie

- cierra los ojos y se abraza mas a el- cuando quieras… (vamos a morir…)

- jejeje - rie mirando hacia abajo y salta. Aterriza de pie y la mira sonriente - ya hemos llegado, señorita

- (sigo viva! O.o TwT) Gracias, pero recuerdame no volver a saltar en lo que me queda de vida... –baja- a ver... el cerdo ese debe de andar cerca... siento mi collar...

- mira hacia todos lados a ver si lo ve – busquemoslo

- Vamos, separemonos ,quien lo encuentre antes avisa al otro

- okey - le sonrie y empieza a caminar. Se para y se da la vuelta - etto... y como te aviso? =/=

- aa pues eres de fuego (mas o menos) no? Pues ingeniatelas! -se va corriendo- Chaoo y buena suerte!

- Seguro que no tendras problemas sola? - le grita pero ya se habia ido - Bueeno.. Pues a ver si encuentro al payaso este antes de que él la encuentre a ella e_e - comienza a andar

- por el camino- a ver...si fuera un cerdo...a donde iria¿? a claro! yo no lo soy por tanto no lo se! xD -una sombra detras de ella

- cuanto tiempo...

- (esa voz... no puede ser...)

CONTINUARÁ!


End file.
